


Obsession

by Blihioma



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Universe, Dancing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Ichigo hante les pensées d'Aizen jours et nuits depuis qu'ils se sont croisés. Le roux aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas aller sauver Rukia tout compte fait... Mais maintenant que le Roi du Hueco Mundo l'a dans le collimateur, pas question de le laisser s'échapper !





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tite Kubo possède Bleach et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Genre : Romance
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Aizen x Ichigo
> 
> Ecrit le : 3 Décembre 2015
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. On continu avec ClairObscure qui a gagné un petit lot de 500 mots et qui souhaitait donc un texte sur Aizen dans toute sa splendeur. J’ai fait au mieux et j’espère que ça te plaira ^^

**_Obsession_ **

Assis sur son trône, Aizen regardait avec assiduité les rares images qu’il avait du Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. Cela faisait des jours qu’elles tournaient en boucle devant ses yeux mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en lasser. Parfois il arrêtait l’image pour zoomer sur le visage de celui qui était sans doute sa plus grande menace. Une partie de lui réfléchissait à un plan pour l’empêcher de nuire à ses projets, tandis que l’autre voulait à tout prix jouer avec cet humain si spécial. L’adolescent occupait ses pensées jours et nuits et il était le premier à s’en étonner. Il ne pensait pas qu’une personne pourrait encore le fasciner à ce point après des siècles d’existence.

Cependant, ses enregistrements venaient tous d’Ulquiorra et ils finirent par disparaître, laissant le Roi irrité et profondément ennuyé. Il pensa un instant à renvoyer son fidèle serviteur filer leur ennemi, mais l’idée d’y aller lui-même lui parut bien plus alléchante. Se procurer un Gigai fut chose aisé pour le Grand Aizen, cependant il préféra déguiser son apparence. Tout autre Shinigami se serait immédiatement rendu compte qu’il s’agissait de l’auto-proclamé Roi du Hueco Mundo grâce à la signature de son énergie spirituelle, mais Ichigo était médiocre dans ce domaine, alors il se ferait sûrement leurré.

Et ce fut en effet le cas. Aizen était descendu sur Terre sous le masque d’un adolescent du même âge que sa proie. Son côté narcissique était ressorti lorsqu’il avait façonné l’apparence de son Gigai : ce dernier était beau, à couper le souffle même, et diablement sexy. Des yeux noirs en amandes, un corps musclé et fort, des cheveux tous aussi noirs qui lui tombaient aux épaules et qu’il avait attaché avec un petit élastique. Les femmes comme les hommes se retournaient sur son passage. Toutefois son objectif n’était pas là, il ne voulait attirer l’attention que d’une seule personne.

C’est dans cette optique qu’il entra dans la boîte de nuit la plus populaire de Karakura. Il n’eut aucun mal à trouver l’objet de ses pensées : avec les lumières, ses cheveux oranges ressortaient comme jamais. Il dansait sur la piste de dance, en compagnie de son amie humaine Orihime. Elle l’avait sans doute tiré à sa suite et une fois sur place, il avait accepté de bouger un peu pour ne pas faire tâche. Quelques enjambés et Aizen se trouvait derrière lui. Il n’attendit pas un instant de plus pour se coller contre Ichigo, cet être qui l’obsédait, et se déhancher sensuellement contre lui.

Il bloqua sans mal les mains qui avaient voulu l’arrêter et le traître se pencha pour lui voler un baiser envahissant et chaud qui laissa l’adolescent pantelant. Ses barrières tombaient les unes après les autres et bientôt, Ichigo fut à la merci de son plus grand ennemi sans même le savoir. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une pièce discrète où Aizen entreprit de découvrir le corps du jeune Shinigami. Sous ses doigts la peau caramel n’avait cessé de frissonner…

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla avec un mal de rein qui le fit rougir comme une pucelle – ce qu’il n’était vraisemblablement plus – en se demandant qui donc était son mystérieux amant d’une nuit. Aizen lui, était retourné à la contemplation de son désir, mais cette fois il se contentait de ses souvenirs – un moyen fiable – en se demandant s’il aurait le temps de lui rendre de nouveau visite avant le moment fatidique où ils s’affronteraient. Cette fois il lui ferait découvrir d’autres plaisirs… Une langue mutine vint lécher les lèvres du Grand Roi où la croute d’une morsure séchait : son petit roux avait beaucoup de mordant, mais la prochaine fois c’est lui qui mordrait.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Un autre pour aujourd’hui ! Le challenge était de faire Aizen au sommet de son art de la manipulation en 500 mots, j’espère que ça te convient ClairObscure ;) Et comme Ichigo devait aussi apparaître et qu’il ne fallait pas déroger de l’univers du manga, j’ai choisi une soirée où Aizen guette sa proie niark niark !
> 
> Donc voilà, en espérant que cela ne vous a pas trop échauffé (j’en doute cependant XD) et que vous avez aimé cette petite aventure d’une nuit !


End file.
